Will You Be Juvia's Boyfriend?
by FlaminkoMage
Summary: "Will you be Juvia's boyfriend?" Juvia asked. Gray laughed. "Sorry, Juvia, but no."


"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked one day, peeking over the counter and at the raven-haired man sitting down at one of the tables.

"Yes, Juvia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Will you be Juvia's boyfriend?" Juvia asked boldly, shutting her eyes, prepared for rejection.

Gray bit his lip and quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, Juvia, but no."

…

One month later, Gray and Juvia were sitting at one of the guild tables, sharing stories about their latest job request.

"And then he came and tried to block my magic with some kind of barrier," Gray was saying, making giant hand movements while he spoke. "And I was like-"

"Gray-sama?" Juvia interrupted, looking eagerly at him.

"What?" Gray asked, clearly annoyed she had interrupted him.

"Will you be Juvia's boyfriend?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Um… sorry, but no."

…

Gray and Juvia should _not_ have taken this job. It would have been more suited for Natsu or someone, but Gray was not going to back down so soon.

"Juvia! On your left!" he cried, running up to her and forming an ice barrier around her figure, preventing her from getting slashed by the giant monster that was approaching. "Be more careful!"

Juvia looked at the man with concerned eyes, but followed his orders nevertheless.

"Gray-sama!" she cried out, shooting jets of water at the monster.

"What is it?! Did something happen to you?!" Gray yelled back, trying to prevent himself from getting hurt.

Juvia gulped. "Will you be Juvia's boyfriend after this fight is over?"

Gray made some kind of noise that seemed as if it was in between a groan and a shout.

"No! Now will you please be a little more cautious?! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

…

Team Natsu had just gotten back from a rigorous job request. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had gone off somewhere; probably to get more food. Erza had gone to her room, and Gray was sitting in the guild hall, chatting with Mira at the bar.

Juvia looked at him, watching as he casually took a sip of his drink and retold the story of what had happened on the mountains to the barmaid.

"And then Lucy went all diva mode, which of course made Erza go crazy," he said with a small smile.

Juvia bit her lip, deciding now would be a good time to go and talk to him. Namely, about one thing in particular.

"Uh… Gray-sama?" she asked, walking up to where he was sitting. Mira instantly noticed her, shot her a wink, and left the area.

"Yeah? What is it, Juvia?" Gray asked, offering her a seat next to him.

"How did the job go?" Juvia asked, sitting down.

"Pretty well. My share of the reward was quite nice," Gray smirked, taking another sip of the juice he was drinking.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is glad to hear it."

"Mmm," Gray sighed, playing with his fingers and practicing his lazy grin.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Will you be Juvia's boyfriend?"

Gray, who had gotten used to this, only smiled.

"Sorry, Juvia. I just don't think I'm the right guy for you."

…

"No… no no no… no this can't be happening," Gray kept muttering, looking down at the woman in his arms. She had cuts all over her body, bruises and gnashes decorating her delicate skin. "No… why… why now…?"

Gray had taken her on a very dangerous job with the rest of the team. Natsu was off fighting somewhere with Lucy, and Erza and Wendy were battling some huge monsters that had just invaded the scene. It was a complete hellhouse, and Gray didn't like it one bit at all.

He and Juvia had been busy fighting with all their strength, trying to kill off a giant beast that had just come into view. Juvia, though, was not careful enough, and ended up getting slashed across her back with its poisonous claws.

"Juvia… no… no… JUVIA!" Gray cried, holding her close, trying to make her answer him.

"Gray… sama?" her small voice called. Her eyes lidded open and she offered him the tiniest of smiles. "Is Gray-sama crying for Juvia?"

"Juvia! This isn't the time for jokes!" Gray yelled, shaking her ever so slightly. "We need to get Wendy for you! Come on!"

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said quietly. "Juvia…. Juvia needs to ask you a question."

"What?" Gray said, looking down at her. Confusion was written all over his face as he continued, "What do you need to ask me? What can be so important that it can't wait till after we get Wendy at your side?"

"Gray-sama…" Juvia coughed. "Will you be Juvia's boyfriend?"

Gray's eyes widened.

He instantly took her hands and nodded his head roughly.

"Yes! I will! Now will you please come with me?"

Juvia couldn't stop the tears forming around her eyes.

"Juvia is… so happy."

…

Five years later, Gray and Juvia sat on a bench in a meadow a little away from Magnolia. The atmosphere was calm, and the two were content in each other's company.

"Juvia?" Gray asked suddenly, turning to look at her.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" she asked with a smile.

Gray stared at her, the way her bright blue curls moved in the sunlight. The way her pretty dress rose with the wind.

She looked beautiful.

"Will you be Gray-sama's wife?" he asked, taking her hands.

Juvia's jaw dropped and tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Juvia will."


End file.
